Special Forces
The Special Forces kit, or 'Special Ops '''to some, is one of 7 usable kits in the game ''Battlefield 2. The kit is mainly used for destroying key enemy installations such as UAV Trailers and Artillery. Overview Swift and deadly, special forces soldiers come armed with silenced pistols, allowing you to take out targets with ultimate stealth. But when you want to make some noise, your C4 explosives should do the trick. Plant a C4 pack out of sight and detonate it when troops walk by, blow bridges to cut off your enemy, or attach the pack to a vehicle and wait for enemy troops to gather around it before setting off the charge. Inventory In-Game * Knife * Suppressed Pistol (varies by team) * Assault Carbine (varies by team) * 4 M67 Hand Grenades * 5 packets of C4 Plastic Explosive Tactics Basics The primary job of a Spec Ops soldier is to destroy key enemy installations such as Artillery pieces and bridges that are vital to the enemy team. Spec Ops soldier usually stay away from combat because the Spec Ops kit has very light armor that won't take much physical abuse. In exchange for the lack of protective armor, the Spec Ops will be able to Sprint for a longer distance, which means they will be able to reach objectives faster. Combat Against Infantry There are many tactics to use when encountering enemy troops, but some should only be used at certain ranges. At point blank, it is best to use the combat knife as one hit to any body part will result in instant death. At Mid-Range, use the Assault Carbine. It has 30 rounds to use, has good accuracy and range, and if your playing as MEC or USA, then the attached scope will come in handy. Do not try to engage targets at long range because the Spec Ops kit has no weaponry capable of dealing enough damage for long range kills without compromising stealth. Combat Against Vehicles When encountering vehicles, it is best to retreat and let it pass. Light vehicles and medium vehicles should not be engaged as they are not a priority. Vehicles you should engage are armored ones such as Tanks and APCs as they are a priority and the fact that Spec Ops has equipment capable of destroying them. Just 2 C4 packets are needed to destroy an armored vehicle at full health. Once you have planted at least 2 packets of C4, try to move far from the explosives ASAP. If you cannot move away from the explosives, then detonate the C4 immediately. The resulting explosion is sure to severely injure or kill you, but you can get at least 1 kill and help out your team. Use of the Explosives (C4) Be careful when using C4. You only have 5, so use them wisely. Do not use them on enemy troops as it's a waste (unless being used for a booby trap in infantry-only servers). Also don't use them on Light and medium vehicles as it is also a waste. Only use C4 when engaging enemy armored vehicles and for destroying enemy installations. As Spec Ops, you are the only class of dealing enough damage to destroy enemy installations as other classes and most other vehicles will do minimal damage and will take a very long time to destroy it. Compared to the many powerful weapons in the game, a single packet of C4 can do more damage to installations than an Anti-Armor AGM (Air-to-Ground Missile). A bombing drop/run from a Fighter Jet or Fighter/Bomber can easily destroy an enemy installation, but they need to be aimed at the target precisely in order to inflict any damage. Be aware that any installation that can be destroyed can also be repaired by Engineers on the enemy team. Category:Battlefield 2 Category:Character classes